Talk:Yeenoghu
I first met Yeenoghu while sacrificing something as a chaotic player. I was much less experienced with NetHack back then, having then read few spoilers; that was before the first game in which I reached the Rogue level. Yeenoghu stepped into the path of my ranged weapons, thus I died in that game to missiles. I had been careful to have Yeenoghu follow me down staircases, not knowing that keeping Yeenoghu around was useless. The only reason to have Yeenoghu made peaceful is to avoid a fight in Gehennom. --Kernigh 04:11, 26 May 2006 (UTC) ---- I first met Yeenoghu at dungeon level 11 or something. He had 3 other demon minions with him (barbed devils). How the hell did this happen? --Azzkikr 09:15, 28 February 2007 (UTC) : Someone might have left Yeenoghu on the bones level, and because Yeenoghu is a demon, it can have summoned other demons. --Kernigh 15:11, 28 February 2007 (UTC) ---- So I was dipping some potions into a fountain so that I could get some holy water. I'm in the Gnomish Mines, and a Water Demon shows up. "Crap," says I. Then out of nowhere I get blasted by the Invisible Yeenoghu. How the heck did a Water Demon summon Yeenoghu? EAKugler 21:17, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Yeenoghu is a demon lord and any demon that can summon has a small chance of summoning him.--Ray Chason 22:26, 15 June 2008 (UTC) :Indeed this happened to me some years ago when Yeenoghu still had the touch-of-death bug. The fountain was at the Oracle's place. I zapped an unknown wand out of desperation; a lightning bolt shot out, hit Yeenoghu, played off the opposite wall, hit Yeenoghu again, hit me and toasted half of my wands. Yeenoghu zapped right off to the upstairs. I made tracks for the downstairs and narrowly escaped YASD. Alas, I don't remember how that game ended.--Ray Chason 22:30, 15 June 2008 (UTC) Is Yeenoghu tameable? Also is playing as a chaotic and sacrificing him a good idea? Yeenoghu is not generally tamable (though perhaps a magic trap would do the trick?). Sacrificing him is not possible since he never leaves a corpse. Sacrificing to summon him isn't really significant; it saves you a fight later on, but he's not a particularly difficult demon lord. The fact that he hangs around you like some giant demented demonic puppy can be irksome. Moreover, summoning Juiblex (which is also possible when chaotic and sacrificing your race) can be detrimental if you wish to use him to quickly travel across his swamp. So, basically, I'd rate summoning him with a giant "meh." ---- I was practising with my lance against a water demon in the gnomish mines when it summoned Yeenoghu. YAAD. >_> Magic Resistance? I'm trying to tame Yeenoghu in SLASH'EM by abusing the genetic engineer polymorph. I've used this several times so I know the trick works... but I can't polymorph Yeenoghu. When I try I just get the standard sparkle, as if I tried it against a gray dragon. Same when I try magic missile, although I don't remember ever having this problem when playing as a wizard in Vanilla. The article doesn't state that he has magic resistance and I can't find any indication that he's magic resistance in the source, but I also can't find anything to set magic resistance for a gray dragon so magic resistance must just be set somewhere other than monst.c. Is Yeenoghu magic resistant? And for future reference, where is that determined in the source code? -- Qazmlpok 02:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Turns out he is, peculiarly. See SLASH'EM 0.0.7E7F2/mondata.c#line86; it looks like gray dragons, Yeenoghu, the Oracle and Angels are all magic-resistant. Or at least, they resist magic missiles (which makes sense, since they can all attack with them), and the source code checks for that in zap.c for the wand of polymorph. This would seem to be true in vanilla too, by the way. -Ion frigate 12:55, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually it's anything with a magic missile attack, a random breath weapon, a magic missile breath weapon, or a baby gray dragon. Gotta love the way that nethack codes magic resistance. This also explains why crystal and, evidently, diamond golems would be magic resistant in SLASH'EM. I have no idea if that was an intentional side effect or not. -Ion frigate 12:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, so that's how it works. Man, they do some quirky stuff in the source code sometimes. Granting fire, shock, etc resistance when eating a corpse is determined by a MR_FLAG, but teleporitis/Tcontrol is granted automatically if the monster possesses it. Oh well, guess I can't fulfill my goal of ascending with all 8 demon princes as pets. I guess I'll have to settle with stoning him and ascending with the statue. -- Qazmlpok 12:16, April 26, 2010 (UTC)